Masking Humanity
by JetravenEx
Summary: Dan unintentionally lures Masquerade into a trap that leaves the blond crippled and reliant on Dan. Dan's perfectly happy to offer his assistance to the blond, hoping he can guide his rival to the side of good. But some people see Dan's actions as a betrayal, and mark him an enemy as well. This forces Dan to see the evil in humanity, and that not all villains wear a mask.
1. Setting the Trap

A/N: Sooo yeah I know I promised updates of Shattered Masks or D&D but I wanted to write this!

Why? Because I am the writer! And you've gotta deal with it!

Korra: Heyyy, you stole that from me.

Oh hi Avatar Korra, what's up? You wanna maybe say the disclaimer for this chapter. I mean KITT from Knight Rider did it when he popped up in DD.

Kitt: Like I had much choice in the matter.

OI! No comments from the Peanut gallery.

Tyler: We're watching Peanuts?!

NO!

Korra: *snickers* well to keep things from getting too derailed, JetravenEx doesn't own anything but the story.

It's sad but true.

/-/

Masquerade grinned broadly as the field disappeared and reality took its place. Seamlessly slipping Masquerade and his latest victim, a well-dressed boy with coiffed brown hair back into where they'd started; the gardens of the boy's family estate. The only difference was the boy was no longer standing tall and proud, but instead on his knees his eyes wide as his mouth opened and closed struggling to form words, while struggling to comprehend his devastating defeat at the hands of Masquerade.

"That was the fastest brawl I've had in a long time." Masquerade said with a laugh. "And here I was worrying I might actually be late for an appointment! Ha!" He said with a snort.

Normally Masquerade didn't make house calls. He wasn't fond of being in a place where an enemy could have some kind of trick up their sleeves. Even when he'd met Dan, it had been a location that neither he nor Dan had the advantage. He didn't have the advantage as he didn't know the ins and outs of the place, but neither did Dan. For not only would Dan not have enough time to actually come up with a trap that could cause Masquerade some trouble, but his reading about the brawlers after receiving Dan's message was enough to convince him that Dan just didn't have the capacity to actually set a trap for him.

But this bastard, Masquerade cast his eyes over the boy on the ground, Drew Wilson, had been going around the bakugan website bragging to every brawler that he was going to best Masquerade, and when Masquerade hadn't responded right away (he had bigger fish to fry, and a meeting to keep with Dan) the moron went and took it as Masquerade was too _scared_ to face him.

Seeing that, along with having been berated by Naga and Hal-G for losing control of all his 'allies', had been enough to make Masquerade's blood boil to the point where he'd wanted to put the fool in his place right then and there. So he'd teleported to Drew's location in the garden of his family estate which led to this.

"Ho-how could I lose?" Drew said, drawing Masquerade out of his thoughts. IT would seem the fool had gotten his vocal chords to work again. "I bought the best bakugan I could get, I shouldn't have lost to some-some freak like you!" He said glaring at Masquerade.

"If you want me to gift more of your bakugan with a one way trip to the doom dimension, then keep talking." Masquerade said flatly pulling out his field card.

Drew shut his mouth with an audible snap as he grumbled something glowering at Masquerade who sneered at him.

"That's what I thought; now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to get to." He said turning away with his white coat billowing out with the movement before he disappeared from the garden in a flash of light.

Drew glared at where the masked boy had been standing before he picked himself up off the ground. "You're going to regret this Masquerade." He growled clenching and shaking his fists. "You hear me!" He roared. Silence met his words. Huffing Drew turned away and stomped his way over to the large stately mansion perched at the top of a small hill with the garden sprawling out beneath it extending out fairly far before coming to an end where a tall iron fence enclosed the estate.

An immaculately dressed butler with black hair and a patch of white on the left side of his head stood waiting for Drew atop the step leading into the house. When Drew reached the patio he stormed over to the man.

"Sigfried." He said in a harsh tone of voice that had the butler heaving a sigh, Drew gathered himself up. "Masquerade battled me, and he... well he humiliated me! He's disgraced me and I will not tolerate that!"

"Of course not sir." Sigfried droned in a voice bordering on monotone.

Drew stamped his foot. "But he's taken all my bakugan! How am I going to brawl without my best bakugan?"

"Haven't the foggiest clue sir,"

Drew growled. "You know you could be helpful," He said shooting Sigfried a sharp look. The man merely continued to stare blankly ahead completely ignoring how Drew seemed to be trying to burn him to ash with the heat of his glare.

"I am a butler, not a bakugan player," Sigfried said finally focusing his gaze on Drew. "I leave the matters of bakugan to you and your fellow brawlers, sir."

Drew growled again before he paused. "Brawlers… Wait that's it! Sigfried you're a genius!" Drew said grinning broadly. "I know how to make that no good bastard pay! I'll _hire_ someone to defeat him for me. There's got to be someone to beat him!" He nodded his head. "And then," His lips curled up into a wicked sneer, "I'll make Masquerade realize why you don't fuck with a guy like me!" He said laughing as he ran into the house Sigfried sighing and rolling his eyes up to the sky.

/-/

"No! No! NO!" Drew snarled as he slammed his fist down on his desk glaring at the glowing monitor in front of him. Masquerade had an almost perfect record in terms of victories. He'd crushed every one of his opponents.

Drew had been sure, so sure that SOMEONE had to be able to beat the masked blond, and he'd rushed right into his room and jumped on the computer to track that person down and recruit them to defeat Masquerade. But nooo! No one was capable of beating the masked blond. His whole history of brawls was filled with numerous wins, the guy also apparently had broken the record for number of brawls in one day (167) and had participated in over a thousand brawls.

The only smudge to his perfect record was two brawls he'd been in. One brawl had been against Dan Kuso, where the battle had been determined as a draw, but with preference towards Masquerade. Granted it showed that the battle had been brought to an end before Dan's last bakugan could be defeated, thus voiding the battle from counting towards either of the competitor's rankings. Then there was another brawl that had been against Dan Kuso again, as well as the former number 1 Shun Kazami. Together the two had brought down the masked brawler, before Shun defeated Dan.

So it was possible that Drew _could_ hire either Shun or Dan to attempt to take out Masquerade for him, but as Drew had been scrolling through the long list of battles, and taken a moment to consider the kid who were hurt by Masquerade, he felt his blood boil. His fists tightened and he grit his teeth holding back the urge to snarl.

"Just defeating the bastard would be too _kind_ to him. No he deserves to suffer _painfully_ for what he did to me, and for what he did to all the other kids. We deserve justice!" He snarled shaking his fist at the image of Masquerade on the screen. "I'm going to find a way to get to you Masquerade, mark my words. I'm going to bring you to your knees begging for mercy as I rip your bakugan from you and make you pay for what you've done, and then when I'm done I'll rip that stupid mask off your face and expose who you really are to the world!"

He gritted his teeth and snarled as he glared at the picture of the smug bastard, but no amount of glaring or shaking his fist brought him any closer to get Masquerade. Drew forced himself to take a deep calming breath and then slowly let it out, then he took another and repeated the process several times more. He did this until he was calm enough to think again.

Drew knew he could get together a group of people to assist him with bringing down Masquerade, but they'd need to get the masked brawler to an area where they could ambush him and prevent his escape.

He grabbed his chin, so he was going to need some bait, perhaps a brawl against one of the foes who had come close to beating him? After all given Masquerade's reaction to Drew's talk online about how he'd beat Masquerade, he'd been quite quick to come in and stomp him flat.

Plus with his research he knew there were two such people that fit the criteria. Grinning to himself he clicked on Dan Kuso's name and went to his page on the Bakugan Website.

"Pyrus brawler, age 12, primary bakugan: Pyrus Dragonoid G-power: 340 gs, that's nothing special… Hometown…" Drew's eyes widened as his face contorted into a vicious scowl and he slammed his fists down on his desk once more, the wood rattling from the blow. "Wardington City USA! Damn it! I don't want to have to go all the way to the US to set it up!" Snarling he got up from his chair and knocked it over with a kick, the wooden chair making contact with the wood flooring with a bang. Drew kicked it as well for good measure. "Argh! Stupid USA, why couldn't the guy at least live somewhere in Eur-"

Drew trailed off as a chime went off on his computer and a status update flashed up on Dan's page. Raising an eyebrow Drew went back over to his desk, reaching down and grabbing his chair, putting it back upright with a grunt of effort before plopping back down into it. He scooted up to his desk and studied the screen.

On Dan's page the tab marked 'Posts' was highlighted. Curious Drew clicked on it and read through the latest update and his face broke out into a huge grin.

 **Hey guys, me and the other brawlers are actually in England! Man this is so cool! We're going to see all kinds of things, and hopefully fit in a few brawls as well ;). So if you live in England and you want to brawl, drop me a line, I'm always game. – Dan Kuso, Leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

Drew's lips curved up in a wicked grin.

"I think I just found my bait." He said before bursting out into a flit of maniacal laughter. Then he paused frowning. "Wait why am I laughing evilly, I am going to be helping the world by putting down one of the worst people in the world…" He paused again and then shrugged. "Ah well not like I'll have a better excuse to laugh maniacally anytime soon so MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He said bursting into maniacal laughter once more his laughs echoing throughout the mansion.

/-/

Dan was relaxing on the couch on Marucho's plane, Marucho's laptop in front of him. They had just landed in England. They'd been on their way back home after all their globetrotting adventures, but Runo, Julie and Alice (mostly Runo and Julie) practically threatened mutiny if they didn't stop in England. Thus the brawlers were taking a detour for a few days to get in the sights, the shops, the food, and what Dan was really hoping for _the brawls_.

So when Marucho had decided to turn in for the night, Dan had jumped at the opportunity to borrow his laptop and use it to post an update stating that the brawlers were in Europe and were interested in any potential brawls.

But it had been 10 minutes now, and after multiple refreshes there were no new posts and Dan was beginning to get antsy.

"ugh." He said flopping back into the couch cushions, his evolved Drago popping open on the coffee table turning to Dan, the brunette sighing. "How long does it take people to get on and respond? I want to find people to brawl!"

"Daniel, you should note that it _is_ dark outside right now, most brawlers in this area would've turned in for the night." Drago said fluttering his wings slightly. "Perhaps it'd be best if you go to sleep, I'm sure someone will send you a message tomorrow and you can go battle then,"

Dan frowned leaning closer to the screen squinting at it, as if he could force a response to appear by force of will alone. However, the action failed and instead he felt his eyes ache from the pressure, making him draw back and blink his eyes rapidly rubbing them. Then he relented and turned to Drago. "I guess you're right buddy," Dan said with a sigh setting the laptop down on the coffee table in front of him rising up from his comfortable spot on the couch stretching his arms high above his head grunting. "All right then, time to hit the sack," Dan bent over to turn off the laptop, finger reaching for the power button, when the laptop gave a chime the tab he was on flashing.

Dan blinked. "Huh?" He said sitting back down on the couch, taking the laptop with him. He scrolled the page down to read the message, eyebrows furrowing.

"What's it say Daniel? Is it a challenge?" Drago asked hopping onto Dan's shoulder and peering at the screen.

Dan sat back looking at the computer a surprisingly thoughtful expression on his face. "Some guy sent me a message, stating that I should take care brawling around here. That Masquerade's been around," Dan grabbed his chin. "said I should take care Masky doesn't realize I'm in town." A grin began to form on his face. "Or he might relieve me of my bakugan,"

Drago was silent for a moment. "Perhaps we should set this person straight, and finally put Masquerade and Hydranoid in their place."

Dan's lips curved up, "Yeah lets, but first I should respond to this guy then I'll shoot Masquerade a challenge."

Dan leaned forwards all thoughts of retiring to bed forgotten as he typed a response to the guy online, before he got to work on a challenge to Masquerade.

/-/

On the other end of the internet, Drew smirked as Dan's response appeared beneath his comment.

' _Thanks for the heads-up, no need to worry though, I'll take Masquerade on and put him in his place, you and the other kids won't have to worry about a thing,'_

Drew chuckled, "I've got him, now lets see if I can hack Dan's messages, find the outgoing one to Masquerade, and aha!" A few clicks on the keys and a new conversation appeared before his eyes, his eyes lighting up with delight as he sat back to wait for the rivals to state the location for their brawl.

"And then, Masquerade, I'll have my revenge," He said eyes widening his mouth stretching in a large disturbing smile as he leaned forwards to look at the screen hands gripping the edge of his desk with barely restrained tension.

/-/

Masquerade appeared in the computer room of his mansion with a sigh slipping the mask from his face, revealing tired bright blue eyes. He sighed and sat down at the desk in the shadowy mask room, setting the glass mask down on the table beside him.

"Well those brawls were so dull they were almost not even worth the effort Master," Hydranoid grumbled popping open on his master's shoulder. "When will we fight a _real_ opponent again?"

Masquerade chuckled turning to look at Hydranoid raising an eyebrow. "I thought you enjoyed lording your strength over weaker bakugan before sending them to the doom dimension." He said with mock surprise.

Hydranoid sighed. "Yes, well now its just _boring_ now. When we had those minions all we had to do was prey on the weak bakugan while they dealt with the brawlers." He growled. "I never thought I'd see the day, I'd _want_ a chance to face that Dragonoid."

Masquerade nodded turning his head to the computer, frowning when he saw that he'd received a message from Dan. The corner of his lip quirked up as he opened it, what could Danny-boy possibly want?

He scanned the message, a grin forming on his face that quickly morphed into a smirk.

Dan's message was simple:

Hey Masquerade, word on the street is you've been going round England lately. What you say you leave the kids alone and we have a battle? That is, unless the thought of fighting my _DELTA_ Dragonoid, scares you too much. I'll even make it easier for you, you can name the time of place, and I'll be there, and ready to make you pay for everything you've done.

-Dan

"I think you'll get that chance sooner than you thought Hydranoid," Masquerade said sitting back gesturing to the screen.

Hydranoid craned his neck to peer up at the screen. "A chance to fight the dragonoid? Yes, yes, let's do this! I want to defeat that Dragonoid once and for all!"

"Now, don't be hasty now," Masquerade chastised his partner lightly. "We still need Dan and Drago to push you to your ultimate evolution, but we need you to get to your second evolution first." He grabbed his chin, "However that doesn't mean we can't remind Dan who's number 1 in this game," He chuckled and began to type out his response and setting a possible location. "Oh this should be fun indeed."

Fortunately Dan wasn't in Wardington so Masquerade had no problem selecting a location at the edge of London for them to meet. Plus it was as Masquerade had thought earlier during his brawl with Drew, the brunette boy was too good to even think about setting a trap. The only thing Masquerade could expect was an idiotic spiel and a decent challenge. He wasn't looking forwards to the former, but he'd put up with it to have a real good brawl. Maybe he'd even not use the Doom Card, his smile broadened, he wondered what Dan would offer in exchange for him to not use the death card. He should prod him and see what he could get Dan to put on the line instead. Now that could be entertaining.

Masquerade finished typing eyes going over his response.

 _In a hurry to lose aren't you Kuso? Very well then, I'll meet you by the Thames River at 2:00 tomorrow near the entrance to the Greenwich foot tunnel, I'm sure you can figure out where that is by then. I'll be waiting, and ready to remind you that I am the best, and not even an evolved Dragonoid on your side will change that._

Masquerade nodded satisfied with his response he sent the message. 'Now I have something to look forwards to tomorrow.' He thought with a chuckle as he got up from his chair turning off the computer. "Lets retire for the evening Hydranoid," He held out his hand for Hydranoid to hop onto, the darkus bakugan jumping from the desk into his palm. The blond placed him on his shoulder before snagging his mask off the desk, he disappeared from the room with a flash of light from his DT. The blond blissfully unaware of the deeper plot going on.

A/N:

Sooo its October 25th and I didn't have anything else really close to completion at this time so I decided I'd go ahead and post the first chapter of Masking Humanity. I'm going with the title, and I don't expect people to really like it, and I'm sorry for those hoping for me to get to my main 3, but I couldn't help but slip this one in. Plus with all the shady dealings in this one I couldn't resist.

Oh dear that awful Drew's got Masquerade and Dan playing right into his hand, what could that awful brat have planned?

So here's the first of 7 updates for this week (for JetravenEx's 6th year anniversary event). I have an arc idea for Shattered Masks that could fit perfectly with the spirit of Halloween but I have to get it started in there, along with the Wendigo stuff in D&D, maybe a bit of chaos in Fighting Bakugan. But that's all possibilities.

Anyways back on track I do hope you enjoyed this introduction into Masking Humanity, and I'd really like to know what you think and any suggestions you might have.

Also in honor of this being one of the 7 updates in honor of my 6th year anniversary celebration, it will have the 6th year anniversary trailer (a bit altered this time hinting at the new 'Phantom' Arc that will be eventually coming to Shattered Masks).

So please review on your thoughts on this chapter, and on your thoughts 6th year anniversary trailer.

6th year Anniversary trailers for all stories:

 **Six years have passed**

Akwimos frowned as he looked around running a hand through his messy blue hair, nervously adjusting his tattered dark blue jacket. "This place isn't _that_ impressive," He looked to his friends as he gestured to the battered area around them. "Seriously why is every so obsessed with taking it over, its not that great."

"Yeah, typically when something's reduced to rubble, 'not that great' is an understatement" Superior said dryly as he looked around violet eyes gleaming in the dim light.

 **But now it's time**

"How do you know so much?" Marduk asked looking over at Meredith, his red eyes narrowed.

Meredith smiled and folded her arms Superior perched on her shoulder. "I may have gone through the time stream hunting rogue bakugan and fighting some future bad guys." She said with a chuckle.

Marduk frowned. "No, seriously,"

"I am being serious."

 **For us to consider the future to come,**

"I think this is the worst day of my life." Aidan said, sounding suspiciously like a whine his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

Jet had already put on the uniform and had joined the other girls in snickering at the three boys misery. Or well the two boys, Tyler was too busy stuffing his face with the food Mira had given them. He was sitting in a chair just inhaling food and making a mess. IF it weren't for the fact he was wearing a dress, he looked just as normal as he'd usually be.

Mike lowered his head face flushed. "Do we really have to go through this humiliation?" He mumbled.

"Just be glad I don't have a camera, otherwise I'd be set with blackmail on you guys for life." Jet said with a laugh grinning

 **For I'm not just continuing what you love**

Masquerade frowned as he considered the entity before him. "And what are you to supposed to be?"

The ghost? Apparition? Waking Nightmare? Sneered at him, the expression making Masquerade draw back a step.

"Why, I am the one who almost was," The see through blond's blue eyes narrowed in distaste at Masquerade. "but you put an end to that pretty quickly, now didn't you." It said advancing towards him. "Fortunately I'll be abke to rectify that little error in the universe,"

"And how do you plan to accomplish that?" Masquerade asked edging back every time the thing advanced.

The thing's lips stretched up into a haunting grin. "Why, by taking your place."

 **All new bakugan to appear!**

 **Aracnus**

Jet yelped struggling to keep up with the princess as the weird bony spirit things chased after them, the two girls running as hard as they could to keep ahead of the monsters.

"It's no use!" Jet cried to the princess who came to a halt faced with a smooth cliff face, it was too tall for either girl to jump and not enough room to call on Skylord or Reaper or Hydra.

"We can't just give up!" The princess retorted taking a running start at the cliff face and leaping up wards her fingers managing to get a grip on a small crack, her boots scraping against the rock face trying to find any purchase. All she got for her troubles were a few stones that were dislodged and a painful cramping feeling in her fingers. With a grunt she released the wall and turned to face forwards.

"Any ideas." Jet said eyes widening as the ghostly purple entities gathered above the two girls.

The princess narrowed her green eyes and bit her lip, "Brace yourself, when they attack we'll jump to the sides."

Jet glanced to the side and frowned, "But there's not enough space." She said weakly.

"Well I'm sure not dying here!" The princess snapped clenching her fists as the entities drew nearer and nearer forcing Jet and the princess back closer to the rock at their back.

The entities sneered and opened their skeletal mouths letting out an earsplitting screech before they leapt at the two girls bony hands outstretched to grab them, sharpened nails whistling through the air ready to relieve them of their heads.

The princess grabbed Jet and pushed the girl back against the rock before shielding her with her own body. The princess screwed her eyes shut waiting for the pain of the blow.

Instead she heard another screech and a rush of air that made her dark blue hair go flying in all directions. Slowly, uncertainly the princess lifted her head and gaped at the sight before her, letting Jet rise to look at the scene as well.

The skeletal monster, or what they assumed was the skeletal monster, was now a wriggling mess of giant spider webbing. Standing by the trapped monster was the spider.

The spider went over to the two girls. "You're lucky I caught up to you two when I did, otherwise you'd be Wendigo food." He said one of his eight legs flicking out to kick the trapped wendigo aside.

"And who are you?" The princess asked dusting herself off and straightening herself up.

The spideroid lifted on of his front legs and bent it in front of him drooping his body forwards slightly in a make shift bow. "I am Darkus Aracnus, and I've come to offer my assistance Princess," He straightened up and nodded to the two of them. "You both looked like you need it."

 **Skylash**

The books hadn't exaggerated Skylash was a beautiful bakugan, her scales were all black making her blend in with her surroundings like a shadow in darkness. Her purple eyes were bright and glimmering with intelligence. The five purple gems engrained around her neck glittered with the energy flowing within them. Sharp claws were at the end of each hand.

The dark dragoness snorted folding her sharp claws across her chest as she surveyed Jet and Skylord. "This is your partner?" She asked Skylord, her purple eyes narrowed. "She doesn't look like much!"

Skylord growled glaring at the older Dark Dragoness, who waved a hand.

"Not that it matters, prepare yourself Skylord," The dragoness spread her wings and lifted her claws. "Because if you want any hope of evolving you're going to have to go through me to do it."

Skylord growled spreading her wings and taking to the air facing off with the other sky dragoness. "I think I can take you _mother_."

 **Brining old characters into new situations**

Mark rushed into the kitchen just as Masquerade finished pouring his cereal. The silver haired boy looked panicked and once he came to a stop in the center of the kitchen he immediately doubled over panting. "You-you have to listen to me, because to-today may be the worst day ever," He rasped

Masquerade turned his head to look at the other boy an eyebrow raised "Are you out of your mind? We're not going after the brawlers until I can get a few more recruits. What's got you so freaked out?"

Mark ducked behind Masquerade and seemed to be looking all around for something. " _She's_ coming today."

"Who?" Masquerade echoed, when he heard the doors get thrown open to the mansion making him jump to his feet and turn his attention immediately towards the hallway and to the entryway where the sound had originated from.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not here!" Mark said quickly darting under the table.

"Mark!" A female voice called followed by footsteps heading towards the kitchen. "I know you're here, so just come out and this won't be so painful to do."

Masquerade blinked and turned to look down at Mark whose head was poking out from underneath the table. "You do realize you're being an idiot, who is that anyways?"

Mark glared at him, "Well I would be just fine if you'd stop-"

"Mark!" The girls voice from the doorway to the kitchen made Mark flinch and bang his head against the kitchen table. The silver haired boy jerked with the force of the good thunk and lowered his head wincing in pain.

"Ow," He mumbled, while Masquerade turned his attention away from the idiot to the newcomer wondering why in the world Mark would act so afraid.

To say the least he was surprised. The person was a girl with long blond hair pulled back with a hair band and two long pigtails with beaded scrunchies holding them together. The girl wore a lavender dress under a darker purple coat that was buttoned and ended with a red ribbon at the neck. She wore black tights leading to lavender mary janes. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at the table.

"Mark!" She snapped. "This place is a disaster! How many times have I told you to keep this place organized!" Then she glanced at Masquerade and scowled. "And its this bad when you have _company_ over?! It's a good thing Dr. Michael called my father and asked me to help you get this place in order, dear lord how long have you two lived like this?!" She said walking away shaking her head as she surveyed the kitchen.

Masquerade frowned and looked to Mark in askance who was rubbing the back of his head. At Masquerade's look Mark sighed and gestured to the girl.

"Masquerade, allow me to introduce you to my cousin, the wicked she-demon Katie Lowery." Mark said with a huff.

 **Its been a great six years:**

Images flash by of Mike getting washed away by a tidal wave, of Aidan jumping from the Sears Tower, of Dan gripping Shun's limp hand as the ninja lays comatose on the bed. Then they pick up flashing images of every character to have appeared.

 **But its gonna keep getting better.**

A tall woman wearing a cowboy hat steps up, she's wearing an orange plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She's wearing faded blue jean shorts and tall dark brown boots. Her dark brown hair is pulled back in a long braid, leaving only her dark red bangs hanging near her face.

"Of course its gonna keep getting better for y'all," She said with a grin, "You're gonna be meeting me and many other characters in Fighting Bakugan, seeing Masquerade deal with the whole nother world in Shattered Masks and the chaos continues in Doom and Docorrus. With so much stuff to come what could be better?"

Julie runs in waving a CD in her hand. "Wilda! Wilda!" She cried.

"What in tarnation are you so excited about?" Wilda asked frowning as the silver haired girl ran up to her.

Julie grinned as she held up the CD which had the words 'Ship Happens' "I think I have the perfect idea for a fanfic, or a song fic, starting with this little bad boy." She said tapping the CD.

Wilda studied the case, then a big grin appeared on her face. "I like the way you think Julie," She said adjusting her hat. "Let's get to plotting, I got time to spare before I show up, might as well make it useful."

Julie grinned. "This is going to be fun…"


	2. Taking the Bait

A/N: It's been a while since I worked on this story. This story isn't as high on my priorities as say Doom and Docorrus, Shattered Masks and Fighting Bakugan. That being said I still enjoy it and I'd like for it to at least have a second chapter :D

So onwards!

Chapter 2

Drew grinned as he sat back in the backseat of his car. Normally he'd always go out in a particularly flashy and expensive car, but just for this case, he settled on a cheaper car that blended in a little better. Plus despite the Chrysler 300 being cheaper than a Mercedes, it had similar parts, so that soothed his wounded pride.

In his hands was a laptop that showed the camera feeds of the security cameras that were around the area where Masquerade and Dan were scheduled to meet and brawl. This way Drew could watch the whole exchange and know when to tell his hired help to strike.

He had no intention of denying Dan the chance to brawl Masquerade. If Dan managed to defeat the damned masked blond then it would make Drew's plans all the sweeter.

For someone of his wealth and power it was all too easy to find people willing to help him make the masked blond. Plus he was even able to enlist the help of people who knew some of the blond's victims, and had the fondness for violence that he needed for his plans. But his wealth was enough to get him who he needed and everything set up. Although a few things were being set up as he waited in the car, because there was no way he was going to miss being there to see Masquerade brought down. He was also curious to see how Dan would react.

Dan Kuso, the anti-thesis to Masquerade. He was the only one to truly angle himself as an enemy of Masquerade (besides Drew that is) no one else had clashed with the masked blond as much as Dan had. Perhaps he would be impressed by Drew's plan, maybe even be coaxed to further it.

"Then again he seems like he'd be a goody-goody." Drew said with a roll of his eyes. "Probably have some code of honor or some stupid crap, want to beat the masked bastard in a fair fight or something." He scoffed. "So stupid."

He lifted his left wrist and checked the time: 1:50, Dan and Masquerade would be arriving soon. Sure enough, Drew spotted a young brunette dressed in bright red and yellow showed up on one of the video feeds. Drew selected it and watched as Dan headed over to where he would be meeting Masquerade.

"And the games begin," He sent a message to his hired help.

' _The baits arrived, now we just have to wait for the target.'_

/-/

Dan glanced around the location. There were a few people walking around the area and enjoying the beautiful day outside. The sun was shining brightly and the only clouds in the sky were white and fluffy.

"It's a perfect day for a brawl, don't you think Drago?" Dan asked turning his head to his partner who was perched on his shoulder.

Drago nodded. "Indeed, it will be an even nicer day for us to triumph over Masquerade and Hydranoid once and for all." He said. Then he glanced back towards the way they had come from a shopping district. "Are you sure we should've left your friends without telling them you planned to brawl Masquerade? What if something happens?"

Dan smiled, "I'm not too worried, besides they're close by, and knowing Shun he probably knows already."

Drago chuckled. "You're probably right."

"Well this is a surprise." A familiar voice spoke from behind Dan. Dan turned and sure enough the masked blond himself stood in the shade of a tree his glass mask glinting in the light. "Dan Kuso without his gaggle of friends, is the world ending already?" Masquerade said with a smirk.

Dan smiled. "Nah, they're busy. So you're just getting me," He chuckled putting his hands on his hips, "I know, it's unfortunate that there isn't an audience to witness my amazing victory over you."

Masquerade scoffed his lips curling up into a smirk. "Oh really, considering the last few times we brawled I beg to differ. But enough talk let's get to the battle." He said pulling out his field card.

Dan grinned as he whipped out his own. "And there's something we can agree on."

"Field Open!" The two brawlers shouted in unison as they flipped their field cards over. Dan's glowing red and Masquerade's purple.

The attribute circle appeared under their feet and in a flash of light the two were transported to the white battle field.

Dan waited for Masquerade to throw down the doom card a frown on his face. This was the only thing that would put a damper on his mood, he really didn't want to lose his bakugan. But to his surprise rather than throw the doom card down Masquerade crossed his arms and smirked at Dan.

Dan tilted his head. "Why aren't you throwing down your doom card?" Dan asked, Masquerade chuckled and his smirk broadened.

"Well Dan, seeing as I'm in a good mood, I've decided that if you can offer something else worthwhile to me when I win, I'll spare your bakugan. So, let's hear what you've got, make me an offer I can't refuse." Masquerade said tilting his head his mask glinting.

Dan's eyes widened. "For serious? You really won't use the doom card?"

"If you can make me an offer I can't refuse then yes. So let's hear what you've got or I'll suggest something instead, and trust me," Masquerade laughed. "I think you'd prefer me to send your bakugan to the doom dimension rather than you take my offer."

Dan frowned. "Well shoot, I don't have much really." He said eyebrows furrowing.

"Be careful Dan," Drago warned. "He could be up to something."

"Also I should add, that if you win you can in turn demand something of me." Masquerade said gesturing to himself.

Dan blinked his eyebrows rising as he stared at the blond. "Why would you want to do that?"

Masquerade held up his hands. "There's no risk for me, my opponents have everything to lose and I have everything to gain. For once I'd like to play with something to lose."

"Well I know what I want! If I win I want you to join the battle brawlers!" Dan said immediately.

Drago turned to Dan. "Are you sure that's a wise idea? I mean he's still Masquerade, and he serves Naga so-"

"Hmm. That could be entertaining. I'd love to see your friends reactions to that," The blond said with a chuckle. "As unlikely as that end result is, I accept. Should I lose I will join you." Then he grinned. "That being said, should _I_ win, you will have to join _me_ Danny boy."

Dan fell silent at that and he frowned tilting his head his eye brows furrowed.

"Don't do it Dan, it's not worth the risk." Drago said urgently flapping his wings. Dan glanced towards the pyrus bakugan who continued, "I don't think I can even stomach the idea of helping Naga, you're best off just battling against the doom card."

"But Drago, I know we can win this." Dan said looking at the blond who stood waiting for his answer. "His Hydranoid is still unevolved and we've battled him twice before, we've got this." He turned back to Drago and looked imploringly at his partner.

Drago sighed. "All right, as much as I don't like it. You have a point we do have an advantage here. But if we lose Dan…"

"We're not going to!" Dan said confidently turning to look at Masquerade pulling out a gate card. "You've got a deal Masquerade, if I lose I'll join you." He said smirking. "But I'm not going to lose."

Masquerade chuckled drawing his own gate card. "We'll see. Gate Card set!" Masquerade shouted throwing his gate card out in front of Dan. Dan doing the same a second later, their cards expanding outwards in a flash of their respective attribute colors.

"I'll start things off!" Dan said as he pulled out a bakugan ball. "Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Falconeer stand!" He shouted hurling the bakugan onto his gate card which popped open. In an explosion of flame the red falconer took to the air in a flash of red. With a screech it spread its wings and faced the masked blond.

 **Pyrus Falconeer enters battle at 360 gs.**

Masquerade chuckled. "Hmph, this will be quick." He said dropping his bakugan into his shooter. "Bakugan Brawl!" He shouted shooting his bakugan onto the field. "Darkus Centipoid Stand!"

The dark centipede bakugan appeared in a flash of purple its two sharp pincers clicking together as it glared at Falconeer.

 **New battle commence Darkus Centipoid leads with 380 gs against Pyrus Falconeer 360 gs.**

"Not bad, except…Gate Card open!" Dan said waving his hand his gate card flashing. "Quartet battle!" A barrier appeared between Centipoid and Falconeer. "I don't think I have to explain how it works to you right?" He said winking as he pulled out another bakugan.

"Heh, all you're doing is increasing your likelihood of failure." Masquerade said as he grabbed a new bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Darkus Wormquake Stand!" He shot the worm bakugan out onto the field who appeared alongside Centipoid.

 **Darkus Wormquake enters battle at 370 gs, combined power level with Centipoid 750 gs.**

"Ha we'll see about that!" Dan retorted as he threw out his bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Griffon stand!"

He tossed out the winged lion bakugan to stand beside Falconeer, the lion growling at its opponents.

 **Pyrus Griffon enters battle at 380 gs, combined power level with Falconeer 740 gs.**

"And look who's behind again," Masquerade said as the barrier lowered between the two. "Centipoid, Wormquake remove his bakugan from my sight!" He ordered with a wave of his hand.

"Not so fast Masquerade! Ability Activate!" Dan said lifting up an ability card. "Fire tornado!"

A flaming tornado formed around Falconeer who gave a screech. Before the beast dove forwards flying at Wormquake and enveloping the worm in its fire tornado.

 **G-power transfer recognized, Pyrus Falconeer increases by 100 gs to 460 gs, Darkus Wormquake decreases by 100 gs to 270 gs advantage pyrus.**

"Ha! Looks like you're the one who's toast!" Dan shouted.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Kuso!" Masquerade retorted as he raised an ability card. "Ability Activate Gate Swap!"

"Huh?" Dan said blinking as his gate card flashed and was swapped with Masquerades, leaving the now darkened Quartet battle gate in front of Dan while Masquerade's unopened Gate Card was the one under all their bakugan.

"With the Gate Swap gate card, I can swap out the gate card for another one on the field, and since there's only one other gate card, well there's only one to choose from. Now Gate Card open!" Masquerade called with a wave of his hand. "Mind Ghost!"

"What?!" Dan said eyes widening as the card exploded beneath the four bakugan sending them all flying back to their brawlers in defeat. "You just sacrificed two of your bakugan."

"And you lost two as well, it wasn't some horribly lopsided sacrifice now really was it?" Masquerade inquired with a smirk tilting his head. "That just leaves your Drago against my Hydranoid." He said placing a hand on his hip. "You sure you don't want to surrender now?"

Dan grinned. "Oh there's no way I'm backing down now! Gate Card Set!" He threw out his gate card in front of Masquerade. He turned to Drago. "You ready Drago?" He asked his partner. "We have this one in the bag, I know it."

Drago nodded. "It does look that way." He agreed.

"So let's win this and score a win against Naga as well!" Dan said with a smile his fist clenched.

Drago nodded. "Now that I can get behind, let's finish this." He said popping closed Dan grabbing him.

"All right let's go Drago! Bakugan Brawl! Drago Stand!" Dan cried hurling his partner out onto the field.

The Pyrus Delta Dragonoid rolled onto Dan's gate card and rose up in a flash of red. He let out a roar and spread his wings.

"This is the end for you and your Hydranoid Masquerade." Drago said and Masquerade merely scoffed.

 **Pyrus Delta Dragonoid enters battle at 450 gs.**

Masquerade chuckled. "So it took evolving for you to just pull even with my Hydranoid." Masquerade said as he loaded Hydranoid into his shooter. "Is that supposed to frighten me?"

"Grr, well wait till you get a load of his attacks!" Dan retorted clenching his fists at his side.

"Ha, I doubt it'll be any more impressive than his g-power. Hydranoid destroy him!" Masquerade said as he shot his guardian bakugan out onto the gate card Drago.

Hydranoid appeared on the gate card heralded by a flash of purple. The hydra roared at Drago.

 **Darkus Hydranoid enters battle at 450 gs.**

"Well, well Drago, it has been quite a while." Hydranoid said his eyes narrowing. "It seems you've yet to learn who's your better."

"Ha, you were felled by a fireball down the throat, you don't frighten me Hydranoid." Drago said spreading his wings and lifting his head so that he towered over the quadruped. "I will defeat you here, and end your reign of terror."

Hydranoid chuckled his tail lashing as he squared off against Drago. "We shall see."

A/N: Cliffhanger! Hanging on a CLIIIFFFFF! And that's why its called Cliffhanger!

Ah old school kiddie shows gotta love em.

Anyways, I'm cutting it here because well one its late and this is my second update for today. (I updated a different story but come on two updates in a day gimme my props!)

Plus I really want to see who you guys think should win, should it be Masky or Dan.

Or does it even matter since Drew's gunning for Masky one way or another? Hmm?

Also because I can Here's a deleted scene that was considered right after Masky and Dan opened the field and before they began the brawl:

Deleted Scene/moment:

Drew blinked at the screen and then adjusted his headphones. "Are they flirting?!" He said looking around wildly before looking back at the screen. "They're freaking flirting!"

"They are?" one of the hired help asked through the ear piece.

"They totally are, god damnit should've known!" Drew said as he tossed the laptop aside in a fit of rage. "What the hell, this is so dumb! He's supposed to beat Masquerade for me, and make my revenge all the sweeter! And they're freaking falling over each other! Just ARGH!"

There was silence on the radio then one voice piped up.

"I ship it."

Yeah I was thinking of Drew declaring they were flirting but it didn't fit, so there's a little outtake that was altered slightly for comedic effect. You're Welcome.

Love that you guys have supported this new story (can I even call it new since I posted it like a little over 2 months ago?) and here are my responses to your glorious reviews.

(Love your reviews absolutely love them :D):

Guest: I finally updated, and I'm glad you're loving it, its only going to get better (worse) XD

Tartarus: XD Your review gave me all of the lols.

They just won't say they're in love XP *gets bricked*

And nooo you've seen through his lack of green hair. Curses! XD

Yeah I kinda had Drew comment on that in this chapter where he's all like 'ugh Dan would totally be the type to want to fight him in a fair and honorable fight, how dumb'. And I get it, but I like my honorable fights, they're fun if illogical. Although this brawl didn't like me so much :( don't know why Masky and Dan were just hard to write in it.

Wardington is probably in Japan but as I am from the US and just trying to write them in Europe without sounding like a complete moron is hard T.T So I'm kinda being lame and being like 'oh yeah its in the usa because otherwise I will get lost trying to write Japan' although really I don't know if this story is going to have us even get to Wardington *shrugs*. It likely is Japan given that most of the characters have Japanese names(ie. Runo and Marucho). But this is fanfiction so im taking advantage of the show not explicitly stating it and exploiting that fact to the fullest!

It is staple and I do actually have multiple different back stories I've come up with over the course of having so many Masky, but I've seen a lot of real good ones (and a lot of subpar ones) for Masky so I haven't really figured out which backstory I'm going with for him. Kinda gonna go with a make it up as I go along thing with that :D (that always seems to work)

Werehogdog: Your patience is rewarded as I present to you chapter 2!

Shadeoflight: Yeah one thing about bakugan is that there's always some masked villain somewhere. GI was the only season where there _wasn't_ one. But even then the villain was clear and obvious. With this I want to kind of see the one who's not got their intentions written all over their face. But yeah Drew is lame, and whiny. If you've played the bakugan game, think of marduk who's a whiny jerk, but still at least was willing to battle his opponents by himself. Drew's hired people to take Masky out for him and tricked Dan into baiting Masky and brawling him for him, Drew's whiny and lame and he lets other people do the dirty work! But I'm very glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as well :D

Well that's all for now I look forwards to seeing you all the next time I update :D


	3. It's a Trap!

A/N: Diamondnymph said they were going to have to wait a long time for an update. Well I say *puts on glasses* Challenge accepted, and by that prepare to get an update so quick your heads gonna spin :D. I honestly wanted to update right after I saw your review but my brain went and demanded an update for Shattered Masks first. But now here's the next chapter of Masking Humanity! YAY AWESOME…

Masquerade: *frowns*

JetravenEx: *lowers arms slowly* Although... this update is the one where Drew's horrible no-good evil plan of revenge against Masquerade will begin… So enjoy! :D

Masquerade: *shakes head* you sadistic witch.

JetravenEx: Awww you know I wuv you!

Chapter 3

Drago and Hydranoid squared off against each other, the two bakugan circling each other waiting for the others strike.

Hydranoid lashed out with his tail and Drago ducked under the strike and flew in delivering a punch to Hydra's head. Hydranoid reeled from the blow staggering back.

Drago chuckled spreading his wings and taking to the air. "Ha, how's it feel to have met your match Hydranoid?"

Hydra growled, recovering his feet. "Feh, so you can finally face me alone. Doesn't mean you can win." He snarled red eyes flashing with rage, rushing at Drago and headbutting him.

Drago flew up to avoid the worst, wincing as Hydranoid's horn dug into his side. He snarled at the hydra who barred his teeth in response.

"Give me a boost Dan!" Drago called to his partner.

Dan nodded and lifted an ability card. "I hear you Drago!" He called lifting an ability card above his head. "Ability Card Activate! Fire tornado!" The end of the card ignited and Dan threw the card out onto the field. The card erupted into flames that spun around Drago encasing the dragon in a twister of flames.

"Prepare yourself Hydranoid!" Drago roared diving forwards encased in the blazing twister. Hydranoid growled crouching low to the ground, Drago flying right over him. However despite avoiding getting rammed by Drago, the flames licked at the darkus bakugan making Hydranoid hiss.

Drago power increased by 100 gs to 550 gs, Hydranoid remains stable at 450 gs.

"Master!" Hydranoid shouted jerking his head back to look at his master. Masquerade nodded and drew an ability card.

"Ability card activate!" Masquerade shouted tossing it into the air, clouds gathering in the sky above a flicker of purple lightning rippling through them. "Chaos of the Darkness!"

A bolt of purple lightning came down from the heavens and struck Hydranoid's head. The hydra roared before he twisted his head around and began to fire rapid fire blasts up at Drago.

Drago snarled the first blast making the fire tornado disappear, and the next hit sent him falling back to the gate card. Drago landed with a loud thud the ground shaking from the impact.

G-power transfer detected, 100 gs transferred from Pyrus Delta Dragonoid to Darkus Hydranoid. Drago at 450 gs, Darkus Hydranoid at 550 gs.

"Hmph, if that's your best shot, then you might as well surrender now," Masquerade said with a smirk. "Maybe after you've joined me, I'll give you some pointers." The blond laughed while Dan chuckled.

"We'll see about that," He said with a grin. "We're just getting started right Drago!" Dan turned to his partner who picked himself off the gate card and straightened up to face Hydranoid once more.

"Right!" Drago said dodging another blast that Hydranoid sent his way. Hydranoid growled annoyed.

"Hold still so I can finish this!" Hydranoid roared unleashing another barrage of blasts. Drago ducked and moved to the side before spreading his wings and taking to the air to evade the worst of the barrage.

"Now for us to show you what an evolved bakugan can do!" Dan cried. "Ability Card Activate! D Strike Attack!" He called raising the card above his head.

Drago roared throwing his head back and charged a massive fireball in his maw before he fired it down at Hydranoid.

Pyrus Drago power level increases by 200 gs. Pyrus Drago now at 650 gs, Hydranoid stable at 550 gs.

Hydranoid reared back in alarm at the attack snarling. Masquerade frowned.

'So that's the power of an evolved bakugan, feh, I can still surpass it!' The blond chuckled lifting an ability card, before he burst out into full blown laughter.

Dan blinked. "Hey what's so funny?" The brunette demanded eyebrows furrowing as he glared at the blond.

Masquerade grinned, "While I admire your tenacity Dan it's futile, I'm number 1 in this game for a reason. This ability card will help you realize that, ability activate!" He shouted lifting the ability card up. "Merge Shield!"

A purple shield appeared around Hydranoid protecting him from the fireball.

Dan's eyes widened. "What the!"

"It protected him from the attack!" Drago growled green eyes narrowing.

Masquerade laughed and waved his hand. "Oh it does more than just shield Hydranoid from the attack! It merges all the power you've gathered from you abilities," Masquerade closed his hand into a fist. "And adds it to my Hydranoid!"

"Say what?!" Dan cried eyes widening.

Hydranoid roared throwing back his head the shield around him absorbing the fireball, surrounding Hydranoid in dark flames. Hydranoid chuckled red eyes flashing through the dark fire.

Hydranoid g power increased by 200 gs, Hydranoid increased to 750 gs.

"Now my pet defeat Drago once and for all!" Masquerade declared with a wave of his hand.

"As you command!" Hydranoid roared charging up a massive blast of dark 's eyes widening as he drew back throwing a look towards Dan.

"Not so fast!" Dan cried pointing to his gate card. "I still have my gate card! Gate Card Open!"

"Oh no you don't Danny-boy!" Masquerade said throwing out an ability card towards Hydranoid. "Fusion Ability Activate!" The card took on a shadowy aura and merged with Hydranoid making the beast glow purple. "Destruction buster!"

Hydranoid roared his tail swinging upwards before he brought it down smashing it into the gate card. The gate card, depicting an image of Delta Dragonoid shattered and went dark.

"No my character card!" Dan cried, Masquerade smirking.

"Checkmate, Dan!" Masquerade said with a wave of his hand.

Destruction Buster increases Hydranoid by 100 gs, Hydranoid at 850 gs.

"I hope you're ready to fall Drago!" Hydranoid roared before he fired the massive blast of dark energy at Drago.

There was no room for Drago to dodge the dragonoid roared crossing his arms in front of him bracing for the attack.

"No way! I'm not giving up," Dan snatched out an ability card. "I'm not finished yet, fusion ability activate!" Dan shouted hurling the card with all his might the card erupting into flames as it flew towards Drago racing ahead of Hydranoid's attack.

"What?!" Masquerade said eyes widening behind his mask.

"D Strike EXTREME!" Dan shouted the card going into Drago, Drago glowing a bright red. Drago's green eyes flashing as he let out a roar spreading his wings the blast hitting and dissipating.

Drago increase by 200 gs, Drago and Hydranoid tied at 850 gs.

"They're tied!" Masquerade shouted. Drago gathering a ball of fire in his maw as Hydranoid charged up another attack. The two beasts fired their attacks.

The attacks collided the two bakugan pushing against each other with everything they had.

"Oh snap!" Dan cried eyes wide, and Masquerade gritted his teeth. The attacks collision continued to expand.

"It's becoming too much for them to contain!" Masquerade said eyes widening behind his mask.

Dan looked at him wide eyed when the attacks exploded blowing back the bakugan and their brawlers.

Dan hit the ground flat on his back with a thud, while Masquerade landed on his feet but was knocked down to one knee. An arm thrown up in front of his face to shield his face Masquerade watched as the explosion consumed both bakugan. Drago and Hydranoid cried out and were enveloped in red and purple as they reverted. The explosion died down as the two bakugan balls flew back to their respective brawler.

Hydranoid rolled up to Masquerade's foot but the blond waited a moment to let everything settle before picking up his bakugan and rising to standing.

'It ended in a tie.' Masquerade mused frowning. 'I used up every ability card I could, including a fusion ability card, as did Dan. If we were to continue, the brawl would in all likelihood go to Dan as our bakugan are tied in terms of g-power, and he gets to throw first.'

So what did that mean for their brawl?

Dan groaned, rising to his feet across from Masquerade rubbing his head. "Phew, that was intense!" He smiled at Masquerade. "Gotta, hand it to you, I was getting a little worried there." He winked. "But I still managed to pull through."

"I wouldn't get too proud of yourself," Masquerade said folding his arms. "We're left with a bit of a problem though. We have both used up all our ability cards, our bakugan have the same g-power, and the only thing we haven't used up are our gate cards."

Dan frowned. "That's true. Which would mean that whoever's gate card we fight on, they'll win." He said. Then his eyes lit up, "Wait it's my throw! That means I win," Masquerade opened his mouth to refute when Dan's face fell. "But man that seems kind of cheap though." The brunette said.

"Daniel! That means we'll win!" Drago protested.

Dan grimaced, and shook his head. "Yeah but, I mean it's slated in my favor. I mean a wins a win but I'd rather brawl for it rather than just win because I throw first and can land on my own gate card. I wouldn't mind declaring it a draw."

"What?!" Drago said sounding shocked.

"Take it easy Drago, really I just wanted to brawl for fun anyways," Dan said sending a smile towards Masquerade. "Sure, being able to say I beat Masquerade would be great, but I don't mind tying for now."

Masquerade chuckled. "The site's going to probably be wondering what it is you do to keep getting away from me unscathed." He folded his arms. "But I am willing to accept a draw for this brawl. But we're going to have to manually close the field now," He said pulling out his field card and holding it up.

"Yeah, but can you at least promise to take it easy on the kids around here?" Dan asked growing serious, pulling out his field card as well.

Masquerade's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"He asked as their field cards glowed and the field closed landing the two back in reality, time starting back up around them.

Dan tilted his head. "I got a message yesterday from some kid warning me that you were going around here and taking kids bakugan."

Masquerade frowned, something was off… "I haven't been frequenting this area in at least 2 weeks, I only came by yesterday to brawl-" He trailed off and looked around eyes narrowing behind his mask hand going to his pocket edging closer to Dan. The brunette blinked as the blond entered his personal space the masked boy looking around. "Who messaged you?" Masquerade asked keeping his voice down.

"Huh?" Dan echoed, Masquerade turning to him moving in even closer Dan blinking at his reflection in the other boys mask.

"Who messaged you?" Masquerade demanded leaning in even closer their faces mere inches apart.

Dan flushed at the blond's closeness and stumbled over the words a little bit, "Some anonymous person, said you'd been taking kids bakugan, I told him I'd battle you…" Masquerade stiffened up at that.

"Shit," Masquerade cursed yanking out a black card. The card beginning to glow.

"Daniel!" Drago shouted in alarm, Dan's head lifting from the card to see a person dressed in black emerge from the tunnel and raise something metal and then there was a cracking sound.

Dan didn't have a chance to shout or move, a wash of fear erupted in him and he shut his eyes bracing for whatever it was to hit.

A pained cry that wasn't his made his eyes snap open, and the next thing he knew Masquerade was falling onto him. The brunette grabbed onto the blond getting a grip on his shoulders. Dan staggered back fighting to keep his balance.

"Masquerade!" Dan cried the blond weakly lifting his head his teeth gritted like he was in pain. Then Dan noticed something wet oozing onto his hand he turned his head and his eyes widened as he took in the red stain forming in Masquerade's coat by his left shoulder.

"Damn it!" Masquerade hissed through clenched teeth his right hand lifting up to grab his left shoulder. "My DT where is it!" He said lowering his head searching the ground. Dan noticed that the darkus brawler's left hand was empty.

"Your what?!" Dan said lifting his head to see the person dressed in black moving towards them. "Forget it! We should get out-" He turned his head and saw more people dressed in black their faces concealed by black ski masks drawing in from behind them and there was no one else to be seen.

"It's what I use to teleport," Masquerade hissed into Dan's ear, the blond practically pressing himself against Dan, his lips inches from Dan's right ear. "Where is it!" He said trying to look blood flowing from his wounded shoulder.

"I see it!" Drago said from Dan's other shoulder and moved to grab the black card that was lying on the ground a foot away from the two brawlers. The pyrus bakugan jumped off Dan's shoulder and was about to fly towards it when another crack sounded and a hole appeared in the middle of the card. Drago halted at the sight of the hole in the middle of the card and quickly back winged back to Dan as fast as his toy wings could carry him.

"Now now," A voice spoke up behind Dan that made Masquerade tense and grit his teeth. Dan tried to crane his head to see who it was, but all he could glimpse was a guy wearing the same black clothing as the other people who now surrounded them. "We can't have you leave before the fun begins Masquerade." Masquerade's teeth ground together glaring at whoever was behind Dan. There was the sound of a snap. "Take him."

Two of the people in black were suddenly in front of Dan and they grabbed Masquerade by the arms and tried to pull him from Dan.

That snapped Dan to action. Dan couldn't explain it but, a protective urge he'd only gotten when his friends were in danger overcame him. Rather than relinquish his grip on the injured blond. Dan tightened his grip and lashed out with a kick to the assailant on the right.

A flash of satisfaction passed through him when his foot solidly connected with the assailant's gut sending the assailant reeling. But the satisfaction died instantly when someone knocked his left foot out from under him, sending both Dan and Masquerade falling to the ground.

Dan grunted as his back hit the earth with a solid smack, then let out a gasp as the air was knocked out of him when Masquerade fell on top of him. Fortunately Masquerade was able to throw out his uninjured right hand to prop himself up partially to avoid completely squashing Dan underneath him.

"Ugh, come on people we have a schedule to keep!" Dan turned his head partially finding himself looking up at a short male figure who had been behind them. "Get Masquerade and let's get out of here already!"

Dan saw three people in black draw near, Masquerade glanced back and scowled then he turned back to look at Dan and frowned at him. Dan blinked when he felt Masquerade's left hand slip into Dan's right pocket in the front of the pocket and slip something in there. The blond fixed him with a look, seeming to consider saying something just as the three seized him.

This time it was obvious Masquerade had gotten used to the pain in his shoulder, because this time rather than just fall limply in their grasp, the blond twisted and kneed one of his assailants in the groin dropping the attacker like a stone. Then he slammed his right elbow into the chest of the other driving them back, and he turned to the last assailant who held onto his left arm.

But before he could strike the assailant another person darted in and jabbed something into Masquerade's back, the crackle of electricity and the way Masquerade jerked when it hit him made Dan realize it must've been a taser. The blond gave a broken cry and looked to be about to sink to his knees, but two assailants grabbed him and held him up.

Dan pushed himself to his feet, "What are you doing?!" He demanded turning to look at them all. "Stop it!" Dan shouted about to rush at the assailants again, when he was grabbed from behind. His arms were grabbed and yanked behind his back and he was held back from going near Masquerade.

"What's this? Dan Kuso, leader of the bakugan battle brawlers fighting to protect the evil Masquerade? What a surprise," The short male dressed in black said with a shake of his head walking in between Dan and Masquerade. Masquerade was panting struggling to stay consciousness in spite of the blood loss and getting tazed.

"Why are you doing this to him?!" Dan demanded fighting to pull free from the grip ofthe ones who held him.

"Why am I doing this to him?" The male said tilting his head at Dan's question and Dan caught sight of narrowed brown eyes through the eye holes of the mask. "Because he's scum, a villain, and a thief. He's preyed on the bakugan players for too long, and now I'm going to end his reign of terror once and for all." The male turned to face Dan fully. "The question that should be asked Daniel Kuso," Dan frowned at the use of his full name. "Is why are you defending him?"

Dan glared at him. "Because this isn't right! You-you don't just go around and beat up people you don't like! It's wrong!" He protested looking at Masquerade whose head was starting to droop. Dan began to worry, Masquerade needed to get help for that shoulder, it was bleeding pretty bad.

"And what about all the wrongs he's done?! Is he supposed to get away with them scott free?" The male retorted and nodded to the people holding Masquerde. "Take him away," The goons nodded and dragged Masquerade away, Dan's throat tightening at how limp Masquerade was. Had his rival passed out? Or worse?

"This isn't the answer!" Dan retorted. "The brawlers we were-"

"Letting him run free and not able to stop him!" The male retorted. "Meanwhile he keeps bullying little kids, stealing everyone's bakugan and gets to laugh while he does it because he knows no one can stop him." The male shook his head. "You had your chance Kuso and you blew it, now we're going to deal with the problem, and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else ever again."

Dan's eyes widened in horror at the implications behind that. "You-you intend to kill him?"

"Maiming is also an option, depends on how long it takes to break him," Dan's heart dropped into his stomach.

For an instant he was reminded of when Runo and Marucho had wound up in Masquerade's mansion after chasing after Klaus. How they'd woken up unharmed and had been able to escape without any lasting injury.

Masquerade might be making a terrible mistake, but he did not deserve to be killed for it.

"No!" Dan shouted and jerked at his arms trying to pull them free One of the people behind him grabbed his elbow and hiked it up higher making Dan shout in pain. He could almost hear the bone creaking from the force, the threat of them breaking his arm making him freeze.

"Sir, people are beginning to come this way, we need to leave at once." One of the few remaining men besides the two that held Dan spoke to the short male.

The male glared at Dan. "I'm very disappointed in you, I thought you'd want to protect the players and their bakugan, but instead you want to protect their assailant!"

"Sir should we just take him with us?" One of the remaining men asked.

The male considered Dan for a moment.

"If we leave him behind, we risk him going to the authorities it could jeopardize our plans." One of the ones holding Dan pointed out.

The male sighed and nodded. "I suppose we should, ugh this is going to make things even more troublesome!" He said turning on his heel and heading for a parked car. "Choloroform him for me would you?" The male entered the back seat of the car and the car drove away.

Dan's eyes widened in horror as one of the men moved towards him and he drew back trying to pull free from the ones holding him. It was then something purple near one of the nearby rooftops caught his eye. Squinting his eyes he spotted Shun.

Hope surged through Dan, Shun! Shun could help him, but was the ninja looking his way? He opened his mouth to call out to him. Unfortunately, any words Dan was going to speak were smothered by the white cloth that was held over his mouth and nose. The chemicals flooded his sense and Dan's eyes immediately felt heavy.

'No, Shun-Shun he's-he's,' Dan's red eyes slipped closed. The men released his arms and one of them tossed the dazed brunette over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. The remaining group of men quickly made their way to one of the few remaining cars that was parked nearby. The man carrying Dan adjusted him once to prevent him from slipping out of the man's grip. Unbeknownst to the man, the movement dislodged something out of Dan's pocket and a black and purple bakugan ball fell out. It was joined by a very familiar red and orange dragonoid who shoved the black and purple bakugan ball under a bush and out of sight.

Dan was shoved into a car between two of the men. Then another hopped in on the driver's side and drove off. The car disappearing into London traffic passing several police cars rushing to the scene on the way.

A/N: Well that took a turn for the worst really quick.

Initially I had planned on Dan being left behind, then I realized Drew and the others would be like 'hmm ya know it might not be such a good idea to leave a witness, especially one who's likely to cause us trouble' so now Dan's being kidnapped along with Masky! How fun.

Drew's trap has snapped up poor Dan and Masquerade. Oh noes!

As for Dan and Masky's brawl I honestly did not go in with the plan of it ending in a draw. I was just going to use the ability cards in a way that seemed reasonable and as a result it ended as well a draw. Or it ended in Masquerade's favor. But I liked the idea of them drawing so I stuck with it :D

But dang the crap has hit the fan my friends, it all down hill from here :(

But let's move onto review responses :D

Diamondnymph: Masky really just wanted a chance to brawl Dan, and since Dan wanted Masquerade to join him if he won, then Masquerade responded by demanding that Dan joined him if the opposite happened.

Welp Drew's plan has been revealed, and it is DRASTIC. I mean his answer is to kill Masky. Dan did have trouble defending Masky, but Dan didn't want to see the blond killed for his crimes. Hopefully Dan can save Masquerade, perhaps with a little help from his friends.

Drew isn't watching the brawl. He's just watching the area where Dan and Masquerade are at. But he can tell when the brawl ended and started approximately so they were all in position ready to strike at Drew's signal. Hence why they get to Masquerade and Dan before either of them can do anything.

And huzzah! There is no wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Echo: Yeah I did update, I suppose I'll just have to make an order or something for which ones I update. Shattered Masks, Masking Humanity, Doom and Docorrus, and then Fighting Bakugan maybe. That's tentative, don't hold me to it! Especially given that school started last week and that always makes updating a lot hard.

And don't worry I always has a solution for undesirable OC's. *whistles* Superior! SPEEDY SAVE ME!

Superior: *Blows Hydranoid away with a dark meteor*

Speedy: *runs over Hydranoid and hits Drew as well*

I love my OC's :D

Drew: But you just-

Except you. I loathe you. In fact Speedy, hit him again.

Speedy: Gladly *runs over Drew again*

Ah, my OC's are just the best :D

Guest: I updated, pwease review again? :3

werehogdog: Glad that you enjoyed last chapter, hope you enjoy this one as well :D Unfortunately no deleted scene for this one. The last one was the first time I actually found myself with a scene I liked but I just couldn't put in. Hence the deleted scene XP But here's where the story's going now and its gonna be dark. And poor Masky's in for some horrible pain.

Masquerade: You are a horrible person.

Nah, you lie you love me.

Masquerade: No I loathe you

:( You-you loathe me? T.T Speeeddddddddyyyy Masky hates me!

Speedy: You had to leave her with me.

Masquerade: You've dealt with her for 13 years, you can handle her.

Speedy: Doesn't mean I enjoy it. *sigh*

Anyways thank you all for reading and if you could be so kind to review :3 that would make my day. Then I'll see you next update :D


	4. Clearly, This Guy's Insane

A/N: So I sat down to plan and promptly realized I have no idea how this story is going to end. I went in with an idea (not a plan) but an idea of what would likely happen up to a certain point and that point was not the ending… This is why Twist of Fate, Drowning in Darkness and Crow to be Spared died. Because I jump in without a solid plan.

Well… Then again Shattered Masks's ending is still up in the air, but that one was doomed to be long regardless. However, this one, I want it to stay within the 10 to 20 chapters' range. Why? Because there's other stuff bashing on the back of my brain, plus the old stuff on hiatus keeps trying to tempt me back. *kicks out at shadows representing muses* You will obey me! OBEY ME!

Alas they won't I am at the mercy of my muse, and my reviewers. In fact here's my overall response to the reviews I got for this story so far ;):

First Chapter:

Oh got 3 reviews, not bad not bad.

Second Chapter:

Huh, bit more of a turn out.

Third Chapter:

WHAT THE HELL?! This beat out D&D for the most reviews for a recent chapter… Well I guess I'm updating this.

And lo and behold here I am. Also I am currently hiding in a closet. I discovered I liked two yaoi ships recently (not bakugan) and well. I'm pretty sure one guy does not approve and he has a scythe (and the other guy is part robot). I don't know about the other pairing, the one guy is kinda like Dan, and the other guy has delusions of grandeur… and a whip, and an army of digital creatures at his disposal.

Not to mention Masquerade is _still_ trying to figure out how to feed me to his Hydranoid…

Help me. T.T

Oh well, might as well write the next chapter while I hide.

The biggest problem with this chapter was I had to write the brawlers interacting with the cops, I really _wanted_ to just get on with what happens to Masky and Dan. But I realized that in order for certain events to happen later on I needed to include at least one scene with the brawlers where they're heading out after Dan.

Chapter 4

"Dan!" Shun called as he landed in the clearing near the walkway glaring in the direction of the street. The car carrying his best friend was long gone now. He cursed under his breath. For all his skills, he couldn't chase down a car when it had such a head start.

He whirled around and scanned the clearing rapidly. Searching for any clues, but it seemed that the men he'd seen moving about had cleared the place out. Worse he could hear the whine of sirens in the distance, he only had a few minutes' tops to scour the area for clues to where Dan could've gone before the authorities got here. While he didn't have anything against law enforcement, he didn't want to get wrapped up in all the red tape that was often involved with their investigations. Or was that just an American thing? He wasn't sure.

"Shun," Skyress said popping open on his shoulder. "Do you think this could've perhaps been orchestrated by Masquerade? We know he was meeting him here today."

Shun frowned, "No, this wasn't him." He said, "It's too messy, and why the need for getaway cars? All of Masquerade's allies possess the means to teleport, which would allow for a much cleaner getaway," He grabbed his chin, "That doesn't mean he wasn't involved in some way, it can't be a coincidence that Dan met up with Masquerade and now they're both gone…" He glanced towards a bush and narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of a flash of red. Curiosity piqued Shun stepped carefully over to it, then crouching down he peered in between the bushes. His eyes widened when he saw Drago's ball form and a darkus bakugan hidden away in the thorny bush.

"Drago?!" Shun said his tone disbelieving. The Dragonoid emerged from the bush followed by the darkus bakugan.

"Shun!" Drago said. "Someone's taken Dan!"

"Not _someone_ ," The darkus bakugan growled, "I have a damn good guess who it could be,"

Shun blinked in surprise he and Skyress focusing on the darkus bakugan. He recognized the bakugan's voice, but Skyress was the one to put it together.

"Hydranoid?" She asked flying down to come closer to Drago and Hydranoid.

"Yes, yes it's me. I'm not important, the point is, yesterday my master and I thrashed this rich punk Drew." The hydra spat out the name like it was bile. "He'd been badmouthing master for a while, and master decided to put him in his place. We thought that would be the last we'd hear of him for a while."

"Except it wasn't," Shun said narrowing his eyes. "And you ended up dragging Dan into it." It wasn't a question but an accusation, one that Hydranoid bristled at.

"Master didn't drag the fool into anything!" Hydranoid retorted. "It was his fault Master got caught in the trap in the first place!"

"Trap? What trap?" Shun asked, before the bakugan could answer the sirens grew louder and Shun lifted his head. "That's the authorities." He said frowning.

"We should leave they'll only make more trouble for us," Hydranoid remarked.

"You mean when they find out about your master's history they'll give us trouble," Skyress retorted.

Hydranoid snarled. "Master, has only banished bakugan to the doom dimension who couldn't best him!"

"Humans would categorize that as _stealing,_ " Skyress pointed out sharply. "And although it doesn't address the harm to the bakugan involved, it is still a punishable offense!"

"One my master will be paying for with his life if we don't do something!" Hydranoid shot back.

Shun sighed heavily, it would look bad if he left the scene with the authorities so close now, plus they had resources that the brawlers could use. However, that didn't mean Shun would wait to start searching for Dan. "Just tell me what happened, Drago you were present when it all went down," He said.

Drago sighed, "Dan was urged by an anonymous user last night to brawl Masquerade today. We sent him a challenge and thus they met up today. It went fine, the two brawled, and at the end of it Masquerade seemed to realize it was a set up for him." Drago drooped, "Just as we realized the danger we were in we were attacked, they shot Masquerade." Shun stiffened at those words. "And engaged him and Dan. Dan tried to fight them off as did Masquerade, but they were severely outnumbered,"

"And outgunned," Hydranoid growled.

"So they captured both of them and left, Hydranoid and I were able to slip into the bushes to hide so they missed us." Drago said.

"They weren't after Dan," Hydranoid added, "They were after Master, but after they attacked Master Dan tried to help, and it resulted in them taking him as well."

Shun growled as he turned on his bakupod dialing Marucho. "I need to get a hold of Marucho," He said.

"Why?" Drago asked.

"Because if we're lucky, they _may_ have not been prepared to take Dan as well, and his bakupod might still be on him; and if it is, Marucho might be able to track down where he and Masquerade have been taken." Shun said. The sirens were closing in, he could even see the flashing lights. Fortunately Marucho picked up pretty quickly.

"Shun?" He said the expression on his face confused. "Where are you? You left without warning,"

"Yeah, like you like ditched us," Julie's voice sounded from the background.

"Marucho, are you able to track Dan's bakupod?" Shun asked ignoring the questions.

Marucho blinked, "Wha-yes, yes of course I'd have to head back to the ship but, why?"

"Has something happened?" Alice asked.

"Is it that jerk Masquerade?" That was Runo, he could hear the beginnings of a snarl in her voice.

"Marucho I need you to get to the ship as fast as you can, Dan's gotten himself tangled up in a nasty mess." Shun said glancing up as the authorities pulled up to where he was, a woman who had been inside of the buildings hurried up to them. Shun wondered if she was the one who called them here. That'd buy him a few more seconds before he'd have to engage the authorities. The brawlers began to all talk at once on the other end, "Listen," Shun said sharply cutting them off. "I don't have much time, the story I have so far is Dan and Masquerade met up to brawl and some guy with a vendetta against Masquerade decided to take them both. Masquerade for revenge, and Dan to keep him from telling anyone I guess." Shun said glancing up to see an officer approaching him. "Look, I'm at Greenwich Foot Tunnel, I'm just asking Marucho that you try and see if we can find him, I'll see if I can get some help from the authorities."

"Excuse me, son," The woman officer said approaching him. Shun looked at her from his bakupod but glanced back down as Marucho answered.

"Got it, Alice and I'll start searching for him, Julie and Runo will head over to join you," Marucho said.

"Okay, see you soon," Shun said tersely before ending the call and lifting his head to look at the officer, or inspector? He didn't know how it worked in Europe. "Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Inspector Carmen Fox," The woman said presenting her badge to Shun. "We got a call about shots fired and we were sent to investigate, did you happen to see anything,"

Shun looked at her, the bakugan, perched on his shoulders remaining mute and then he sighed, "I saw my best friend getting kidnapped, and I need to get him back." He said simply.

/-/

The first thing Dan noticed when he came to was darkness and confusion. He lifted his head and tried opening his eyes but that didn't change what he saw. Were his eyes not working? What had happened?! He tried to reach up and touch them but he found that his wrists were bound to something behind his back, he was sitting up on what he assumed was a chair and his legs seemed to be bound to what he was sitting on as well.

"What the hell is going on?!" Dan demanded jerking his head this way and that.

"Oh good you're awake, now I have company to share my misery." A faint voice spoke from in front of him.

It took Dan a moment to recognize the voice, Masquerade? What was, wait. It slowly came back to him, the brawl, the ambush, Masquerade getting shot, trying to fight off the bad guys, Shun coming, and then… he woke up here. Wherever here was. "Masquerade?" He called out uncertainly.

"Yes, that's me?"

"Do-do you know where we are?" Dan asked.

Masquerade gave a sigh. "No, they put a bag over my head after they dragged me into the car, I doubt we're at Drew's mansion, but I wouldn't rule it out entirely." There was a pause, "Are you okay?" The question surprised Dan who jerked his head in the direction of the masked blond's voice.

"I-I think so, I just can't see." Dan said, "Kinda worried about it little actually…"

"You're blindfolded Dan," Masquerade said in a deadpan.

"Oh," Dan said sheepishly, "Yeah that makes sense," He swallowed testing his bonds, they were tight, but maybe if he kept working at them… "What about you? Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes widening, "Your shoulder is it-"

"Just a flesh wound," Masquerade said and Dan noted that there was the rattle of chains along with his words. "They wrapped it up somewhat, don't want me bleeding out." He let out a dull chuckle. "Be a shame if I died before they could make me suffer."

Dan cringed as he remembered what the leader of the bunch had told him before he'd ordered his goons to take him too. _'We're going to deal with the problem and make sure he never hurts anyone else ever again,'_ "You know who we're dealing with?"

"Drew Wilson," Masquerade spat, chains rattling again. "Is one of the most pathetic brawlers I have ever encountered. We've only brawled once and I mopped the floor with him and quickly too." He snorted, "He kept telling everyone online that I'd never brawled him because I was _afraid_ of him. Ha! The moron's ranked somewhere in the 400s or something, and he wonders why I didn't care about him?" He chuckled though it petered out, "Should've figured the bastard would sink to trying to have someone beat me for him, and when that didn't work to attack me." What Dan could only call a growl came from Masquerade's throat. "The only real threat Drew poses is he is manipulative, and he has money to encourage people to buy his lies."

"What do we do then?" Dan asked, he hated not being able to see. "Can you see where we're at?"

"It won't help, we're in a locked room likely in a basement or dungeon. I'm pretty sure there's a guard or two outside, I'm chained to the wall and you're tied to a chair."

"They chained you to the wall?"

"Hanging by my arms," Masquerade added the chains rattled "Pretty sure my shoulder's started bleeding again,"

Dan's stomach clenched, "We have to get out of here."

"No shit, and I'm working on it." Masquerade snapped.

They fell into silence for a moment. Dan tested the bonds again, still solid. He tried to see if moving his head could somehow dislodge the blindfold. That was a bust. He sighed, without being able to see anything there was nothing productive he could do.

"Soooo."

"You're going to insist on filling every moment we're stuck here with pointless conversation aren't you?" Masquerade asked wearily.

"Well, I'm sorry but for some reason they decided that I shouldn't be allowed to see!" Dan shot back, then a thought hit him. "Hey, how come _you_ can see?" He asked.

"They didn't take my mask off." Was the simple answer.

"That's weird… Don't they want to know who you are and all that?" Dan asked.

Masquerade was silent. "I think that Drew intends to record what he does to me," He said Dan stiffening, "I got the feeling he seems to have taken it upon himself to destroy me for the 'sake of everyone', that might be why he dragged you here as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Drew seems to have gotten it in his head, that he needs to get rid of me to save the world, and since you defended me he sees you as an enemy as well."

"That's crazy!" Dan retorted.

"I never said he was sane," Masquerade said icily. "He's a maniac, and…" He trailed off, and the chains rattled again suddenly. Dan was about to ask him what was up, when he heard the sound of a heavy door opening.

"Oh, Masquerade your words wound me so!" A male voice, Drew, Dan assumed, spoke. Dan could hear his footsteps as he entered the room along with two much heavier sets that followed him in. Drew had guards.

Dan tried his best to track where Drew was going but it was hard, his footsteps weren't getting closer to Dan so he assumed the male was approaching Masquerade. Dan's throat tightened. Was he going to attack Masquerade now?

"I call it as I see it," Masquerade said icily.

"Hmm, kind of the pot calling the kettle black?" Drew asked the smirk obvious in his tone, "I mean look at you, blond hair all done up like that, and the mask, and stealing innocent kids bakugan, I'd argue that you're the maniac and I'm the solution."

"You kidnapped an innocent bystander," Masquerade retorted. "Your quarrel is with me; Dan has nothing to do with this." He said, Dan lifted his head at his name.

"Ah hmm, somehow I doubt that," Drew's footsteps moved away from where Dan assumed Masquerade was, and to his unease moved towards him. "You know I found it odd, how he's the only one who's survived a brawl with you, keeps fighting you, and yet he defends you when I come in presenting a solution to make sure no one else has to suffer at your hand ever again."

"I defended him because you intended to _kill_ him!" Dan snapped trying to turn his head in the direction of Drew glaring at him underneath the blindfold.

Drew chuckled, and his footsteps came to a stop in front of Dan. The pyrus brawler tensed bracing for an attack. Instead to his horror a hand grabbed his chin and tilted it upwards. "Such, fire. I see why you like him,"

Dan spluttered and he could hear a sharp intake of breath from Masquerade. "Keep your hands to yourself," Dan snapped jerking his head out of Drew's grip, the male letting him go.

"Drew," Masquerade said slowly, for a moment Dan thought he could hear barely controlled anger in his voice. "You do anything to Dan, and the consequences will be severe, he's innocent, and he has allies."

"Ah. That is true." Drew said sounding thoughtful. "Hmm," He circled around behind Dan and then he let out a growl. "You fools!" He shouted, then suddenly he was grabbing Dan's wrist, particularly his bakupod and Dan's heart sank as Drew tugged it off. "You forgot to get rid of his bakupod!" Drew shouted at no one in particular, then he let out a sigh. "Whatever, it'll take your little brawler friends a while to figure out you've gone missing in the first place." Dan heard a soft thunk as his bakupod hit the floor. Then there was a crunch, the sound of his bakupod meeting its end under Drew's foot.

"Urgh, idiots, oh well. They got you both here, so I suppose that counts for _something._ " Drew grumbled. "Now then, how to deal with the masked villain and his 'mistress'." Dan scowled, and a growl came from Masquerade.

"You're an idiot Drew," Masquerade said in a deadpan, "There is nothing between me and Dan. He means as much to me as the ants I crush under my heel," He said coldly, and god even though Dan really should've expected as much from his rival it stung a little.

Drew chuckled, "Oh is that so?" He said moving around to stand in front of Dan. Dan once again cursing the blind fold that kept him in the dark. He stiffened as Drew's hand grabbed him under the chin again and lifted his head up again.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I had some _fun_ with him first?"

/-/

A/N: GRRR. Drew you asshat! *shakes fist*

Urgh writing Dan blindfolded sucks, it was so dialogue heavy there. And now the horror really begins.

Also, uh wasn't planning on Drew opening with the whole 'you two are totally having an affair'. Initially it was supposed to be all about Masky suffering first, but Masky decided to argue the whole 'you brought an innocent bystander in' and then it went from there.

Well uh, guess this story took a bit of a turn. I mean, I hinted in the deleted scene that Drew is pretty sure there's something going on between the two, so he assumes that since Dan's fared so well against Masquerade is because they have some illicit relationship behind the scenes.

But what will become of Dan and Masquerade? Uh actually, I'd appreciate if you guys could send me suggestions. I've been doing research for the torture scenes that we're getting to. But I'm open to any suggestions you guys might have.

Now onto review responses:

Animefan1900 – Thank you! I appreciate the compliment :D And don't worry here's more!

Tartarus – Hehe the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged references make me laugh :D. And I admit that I died laughing at what you thought the two should be wagering. I've come back to that and laughed, oh I'd love to _see_ that.

Sadly all the cute stuff is over, but the dirty jokes aren't XP. Poor Dan though, Drew's going to torture the poor guy to make Masky suffer, and the two aren't even officially in a relationship!

I can't wait to see your review to this update :D I know you're great with torture so I'm interested to see if you have any good suggestions.

Sparkle9510 – Don't worry there will be a lot of interaction between the two during this story.

Guest – Thanks! :D

Masky – Well I continued eventually, it took a while. This chapter didn't like me. But now I put myself in hopefully a better position to continue it

Shadeoflight – Shun's role and the brawlers role is the guys outside trying to rescue their friend. And well Masky and Dan's troubles have only _just_ begun.

Diamondnymph – I had a bit of computer trouble in January, my old computer died, and I tried to buy a replacement only for the replacement not to be up to snuff, so I had to return it and buy _another_ computer.

At the time Masquerade was kind of busy, being shot, and trying to fight. Dan didn't have to worry about being shot and had more of a chance for awkwardness. And there's definitely something between the two of them. At least, Drew assumes it to be intimate, and as a result poor Danny's in trouble as Drew intends to hurt him to get to Masquerade.

Deadly the Pikachu – Yes, it is indeed _awesome_

Echo – Mephy go bother Masky in Inconveniences. And I hope you enjoy this chapter Echo :D

That's all the review responses! Like I said please leave any suggestions for torture I can put Masky and Dan through in your reviews! And thanks for reading! I'll see you at the next update!


End file.
